Dream For You
by Ellywn
Summary: Naruto fait un rêve plutôt étrange sur son meilleur ami et amour secret, Sasuke Uchiha. Mais que ressent le brun pour le blondinet ? Une simple amitié ou de l'amour ? SasuNaru Day, OS, School fic, lemon, tendance un peu guimauve. Complète.


_**Note de l'auteur : **__Coucou tout le monde, après deux nuits blanches et quelques semaines, j'ai fini d'écrire cet OS. Bon, ok, le syndrome de la flemme m'a touchée un moment et je n'ai rien fait du tout. Et j'ai vraiment dû faire deux putains de nuits blanches pour finir à temps et que Sabou puisse me corriger avec pas trop de pression ! J'ai quand même fini le six quoi ! :3_

_Il y a un petit jeu dans cet OS. Il y a un passage du chapitre 9 de « Aime moi autant que tu me hais » Caché là-dedans ! Qui le trouvera ? x3_

_**Correctrice : **__Sayoko_

_**Disclaimer **_**: **_Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Bonne lecture ~_

…

**« Dream for you »**

_..._

Konoha, village caché de la feuille du pays du feu. C'était un grand village, même une ville, mais détruite suite à la terrible attaque de Pain, un grand roux qui semblait affectionner énormément les piercings, noirs bien sûr. Mais ce grand roux fut battu par le « nouveau » héro du village, un certain garçon répondant fièrement au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Il était d'une taille moyenne simplement car il n'avait pas encore terminé sa croissance. Ses cheveux en épis étaient, quant à eux, d'un blond comparable au soleil. Des yeux pétillants de vie et de détermination au splendide regard bleu cobalt dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer. Une large tenue orange et noire cachait son corps magnifiquement bien sculpté par les années.

Le beau blondie* réfléchissait péniblement. Il avait mal. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il serra le haut de sa veste, à l'emplacement du cœur, comme pour se réconforter. Il faut dire que ce pauvre garçon avait seulement connu la solitude jusque-là. Ses parents étaient morts le jour même de sa naissance, lorsque Kyuubi avait attaqué le village caché de la feuille. Il avait dû vivre seul, personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Non, personne... Et un jour, il avait vu un petit garçon, lui aussi seul. Un garçon très beau et qui semblait si triste. Si seul, si … Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce petit gars. Le blondinet s'était alors approché pour voir un peu mieux son visage.

Il avait une peau opaline, sans aucune imperfection. Des cheveux noir de jais en cul de canard**. Des yeux tout aussi noir, mais tellement beaux. Ce garçon n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Uchiha Sasuke. Le dernier survivant d'un clan massacré par l'aîné des frères. L'Uchiha avait ensuite déserté Konoha en quête de puissance en suivant un vieux serpent aux allures de pédophile répondant au nom d'Orochimaru. Le blond avait perdu quelqu'un de plus. Il retourna dans la solitude à la suite de la désertion du survivant Uchiha. Mais il se fit la promesse, tout comme à Sakura, une demoiselle à la chevelure rose, de le ramener, peu importe les moyens. Sinon, comment arriverait-il à devenir Hokage, s'il n'arrivait même pas à sauver un ami ?!

Naruto avait tout essayé et maintenant, même Jiraya l'avait abandonné... Il n'avait plus rien, non ? Plus de parents, plus de meilleur ami, si ce n'est Sakura, plus de mentor... Il se sentait déchiré par la mort du vieux pervers. Son cœur était comme abandonné dans le triste abyme de la solitude et de la tristesse. Il serra les dents et effaça l'air triste de son visage en passant la grande porte de Konoha. Il ne devait pas se montrer aussi faible face aux membres du village, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait presque peur.

Peur ? Peur de quoi ? D'être à nouveau rejeté ? D'avoir l'air d'une mauviette ? Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait peur mais cela le terrifiait énormément. Il passa alors la grande porte de Konoha, se dirigeant, les mains dans les poches, vers la forêt. Prendre l'air, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Le blondinet s'arrêta un petit moment alors qu'il avait une vue sur la vallée de la fin. Celle-ci lui rappelait tant de souvenir, surtout celui du combat avec son meilleur ami. Sasuke... Où était-il ? Naruto avait besoin de son ami. Quelqu'un en mesure de le comprendre, de le réconforter malgré sa maladresse dans le sujet. C'est vrai que l'Uchiha n'était pas bien doué dans le « je réconforte quelqu'un avec des mots doux. » Il préférait le traiter « d'Usuratonkachi, de baka ou de dobe. » Est-ce qu'au moins il cherchait à le réconforter ? Sûrement. Enfin, il l'espérait au fond de lui.

Sasuke...

Il traversa alors la forêt en sautant de branche en branche ou de pierre en pierre. Il finit par arriver rapidement devant les statuts de Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju. Il se positionna alors devant la cascade centrale. Si Sasuke n'était pas partit, l'Ero-sennin serait-il mort ? Très certainement. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que cela pourrait être de la faute du brun. Était-ce la sienne alors ? S'il avait était plus puissant, est-ce que l'Ero-sennin serait mort ? Non plus. Il n'était pas là à ce moment-là. Donc... de toute façon il serait mort ? Sûrement oui... Sûrement.

Et Sasuke, comment le considérait-il maintenant ? Toujours comme son meilleur ami ? Ou réellement comme un inconnu qui mérite seulement la mort ? Malgré toutes ces questions sans réponses, il se déplaça à l'endroit même où il aurait dû mourir des mains de Sasuke. Et s'allongea pour regarder le ciel. Sasuke...

« Naruto... »

Hein ? Qui... Cette voix... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de Sasuke, était-ce un rêve ? Il se releva alors lentement et regarda le brun face à lui dans les yeux.

Sasuke qui le regardait de haut, avec son habituel regard hautain et son petit sourire narquois. Le brun s'approcha alors avec une marche féline et sensuelle. Naruto se secoua la tête puis se frotta les yeux, tandis que son homologue s'asseyait juste en face de lui. Mais que se passait-il ? Il dormait encore ? … Encore ? Non, plutôt, il devenait fou là non ?

Fou... très certainement tient.

« Teme... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Te voir.

- Hein ? J'comprends pas la ! Tu veux me voir, pour me tuer c'est ça ? Sauf que tu as oublié que moi, je te ramènerais et que je deviendrai le meilleur Hokage de tous les temps, dattebayo ?! »

Le brun le fixa d'un œil doux, et chaleureux... Chaleureux. Pourquoi le brun le regardait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi son regard habituellement si inexpressif était maintenant si doux, si triste. Pourquoi avait-on l'impression qu'il allait pleurer comme jamais ? Pourquoi ? Tant de pourquoi qui lui firent mal à la tête.

« Je voulais... te voir... Pour être avec toi... simplement, affirma alors le brun, son regard noir toujours dans celui azur de son meilleur ami. Je voulais... être avec la seule personne qui me reste...

- Euh... tu vas bien ? Tu es malade là non ? Tu es niais Sas'ke ! TU ES NIAIS MON DIEU !

- Niais ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'essayais d'être gentil, enfin sympathique et toi, tu me sors que je suis niais ? Espèce d'Usuratonkachi débile !

- Oui tu es niiiais ! Totalement niais ! Tu entends ça, niais ! »

Un bruit sourd retentit alors dans la vallée et Naruto se retrouva au sol. Un brun au-dessus de lui, leurs regards se mélangeant, se dévorant sans le voir réellement.

« Qu...que... Lève-toi... Teme...

- Non. »

Le blond hoqueta un « Hein ? » alors que le brun se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. Mais que se passait-il ?

C'est à cet instant que le blond se réveilla dans sa salle de cours. Il faut dire que les cours de mathématiques ce n'était pas trop son truc. Mais là... Son rêve était drôlement étrange. Pourquoi semblait-il connaître ce monde ? Oh. Ça lui revenait. Il ressemblait au monde du manga Wasabi. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune ninja du nom de Wasabi Soja qui voulait devenir le prochain Hokage de son village Konoha. Cependant, il avait en lui un grand renard nommer Kyuubi. Il avait un rival, Ramen Miso, un beau gosse prétentieux qui savait tout faire.

Sasuke était le gars riche, beau gosse et totalement orgueilleux. Enfin, en vérité, quand on le connaissait, il était très gentil. À sa façon bien sûr mais cela restait gentil. C'était en réalité son meilleur ami et ce depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus beaucoup de choses avant de se rencontrer dans un orphelinat. Au tout début, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Mais petit à petit, ils apprirent à se connaître et devinrent rapidement inséparables avec un lien indestructible les unissant à jamais. Et ça, les deux le savait très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se haïr, ni se séparer cela était tout bonnement infaisable. Et de toute façon, ils ne voulaient pas. Ils se comprenaient et s'aidaient à leurs façons.

Enfin, ils ne se comprenaient pas entièrement, au goût du blondinet, car il l'aimait. Tellement qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux du brun. Il savait bien que c'était impossible entre eux. Le brun avait du succès auprès de tous, alors pourquoi le choisir, lui ? Enfin, il gardait espoir. Néanmoins, dans un sens, il avait peur de se faire rejeter par Sasuke.

Pourquoi donc ?

Sûrement, car bon il était gay et bien sûr, si Sasuke était homophobe... Il perdrait tout. Et il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il n'était pas une tapette malgré son orientation sexuelle. Après tout qu'est-ce que cela pourrait leur faire, à tous ces cons ?

Du dégoût ?

Très certainement.

Le blond se leva alors, décidant d'aller sur le toit. Malgré son cours, il sortit de la classe en murmurant un petit « _Me sens pas bien _» et alla alors sur le toit du lycée. Puis il sortit son lecteur de musique, son Ipod, pour écouter une musique qu'il adorait. Il aimait beaucoup la musique. Elle était soit triste, soit joyeuse. Parfois à l'eau de rose et d'autre fois haineuse. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la musique, ça lui faisait du bien.

...

**« Sign » Par FLOW**

_**I realize the screaming pain  
>Hearing loud in my brain<br>But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar**_

_J'ai remarqué le cri de douleur_  
><em>Que j'entends bien fort dans ma tête,<em>  
><em>Mais je vais aller droit devant, avec mes cicatrices.<em>

_**"Wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanjinaku nacchaeba ii"  
>Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitan da<strong>_

_« Tout s'arrangera si j'oublie, et si j'arrête de ressentir, »_  
><em>Tu as alors tout dissimulé dans ton cœur blessé.<em>

_**"Kizutsuita tte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne"  
>Sono ashi wo hikizurinagara mo<strong>_

_« Tant pis si je suis blessé, parce que je ne ressens plus la douleur, »_  
><em>C'est ce que tu disais en boitant, traînant ta jambe derrière toi.<em>

_**Miushinatta**_  
><em><strong>Jibun jishin ga<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oto wo tatete<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kuzurete itta<strong>_

_Je me suis perdu_  
><em>De vue moi-même,<em>  
><em>Moi, qui faisais un bruit énorme<em>  
><em>En m'écroulant sur le sol.<em>

_**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga...**_

_Mais je me suis alors rendu compte que c'était juste le bruit du vent..._

_**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato wo tadotte  
>Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni<br>Oboeteru ka na? namida no sora wo**_

_Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose, suivant mes cicatrices,_  
><em>Avant que ce monde ne me réduise en cendres.<em>  
><em>Est-ce que tu te souviens du ciel rempli de larmes ?<em>

_**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
>Sono itami ga itsu mo kimi wo mamotterun da<strong>_

_Cette souffrance t'a protégé pour moi._  
><em>Cette souffrance continuera de te protéger pour toujours.<em>

_**"Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo**_  
><em><strong>Kizutsukenai yasashisa wo"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de<strong>_

_« Plutôt qu'une force qui ne blesse pas,_  
><em>Il te faut une gentillesse qu'on ne peut blesser. »<em>  
><em>Ta voix me semble un peu triste, quelque part...<em>

_**Kakechigaeta**_  
><em><strong>BOTAN mitai ni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kokoro karada<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hanarete itta<strong>_

_Comme lorsqu'on défait_  
><em>Des boutons,<em>  
><em>Ton cœur et ton corps<em>  
><em>Se séparent l'un de l'autre.<em>

_**Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande...**_

_Agrippe-toi à ton cœur une fois de plus._

_**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato wo tadotte  
>Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni<br>Oboeteru ka na? namida no sora wo**_

_Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose, suivant mes cicatrices,_  
><em>Avant que ce monde ne me réduise en cendres.<em>  
><em>Est-ce que tu te souviens du ciel rempli de larmes ?<em>

_**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
>Sono itami ga itsu mo kimi wo mamotterun da<strong>_

_Cette souffrance t'a protégé pour moi._  
><em>Cette souffrance continuera de te protéger pour toujours.<em>

_**Mitsukekita**_  
><em><strong>Ano nakigoe wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Machigainaku, sou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jibun no datta<strong>_

_Je l'ai finalement trouvée,_  
><em>Cette voix en pleurs,<em>  
><em>Et il n'y a aucun doute,<em>  
><em>C'était bien la mienne.<em>

_**Subete wa, kono toki no tame ni...**_

_J'avais fait tout ça pour ce moment-là._

_**Kitto hajime kara**_  
><em><strong>Wakattetan da<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mou nido to jibun dake wa hanasanaide...<strong>_

_Sûrement que depuis le début,_  
><em>Nous le savions déjà<em>  
><em>Que nous ne nous laisserions plus aller.<em>

_**Kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu**_

_Tu as remarqué le signe qui menait à toi._

_**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**_

_Cette souffrance t'a protégé pour moi._

_**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte  
>Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa nain da to...<br>Wasurenaide ne, egao no wake wo  
>Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta<br>Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta  
>Sono itami ga itsu mo kimi wo mamotterun da <strong>_

_Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose, suivant mes cicatrices,_  
><em>Et alors, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.<em>

_N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle nous sourions._

_Cette souffrance t'a protégé pour moi._  
><em>Cette souffrance t'a protégé pour moi.<em>  
><em>Cette souffrance continuera de te protéger pour toujours.<em>

_…_

Sasuke...

Uchiha Sasuke. Le gars le plus connu du lycée pour sa divine beauté à la limite du réel. Une beauté glacée, dépourvue de grands sentiments. N'aimant pas les autres car pour lui, ce sont tous des « Déchets sans intérêt, bavant devant les seuls personnes qui sont un peu unique par rapport à ces pantins sans vie, » ou encore « Juste des sous-merdes, » « Pion, » « Des cons dépourvu de cerveau, » et encore pleins d'autres qualificatifs très imagés du même genre. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais avant, le cadet Uchiha n'était pas comme ça. Avant _ça_, il était gentil et souriant. Il rigolait, vivait.

Maintenant, Sasuke n'ouvrait son cœur qu'à Naruto, et seulement lui. Il était le seul à le faire rire, le faire sourire. Le seul.

En parlant du beau gosse ténébreux, il était justement lui aussi venu sur le toit, pour « aider » son meilleur ami. Mais pour lui, il était bien plus qu'un simple « meilleur ami. » Il était la chose la plus précieuse que le brun avait. La seule, l'unique personne qu'il aimait, aime et aimerait toujours. Il le savait très bien. Pourtant, il avait peur. Oui, lui, Sasuke Uchiha avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter par Naruto qui était paisiblement assis juste là, tout en écoutant de la musique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers l'élu de son cœur de glace et s'assit à côté.

« Tu écoutes quoi, Usuratonkachi ? »

Le blond eut un sursaut et se tourna vers le brun, le dévisageant avant de lui tendre un écouteur pour qu'il puisse lui aussi écouter la chanson.

« Sign.

- Hn, encore… Merci Dobe.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Teme ! »

Le brun se mit alors à rire d'un rire cristallin tel un diamant. Puis se calma après quelque seconde et lui répéta plusieurs fois « Dobe, » « Imbécile, » « Baka, » « Usuratonkachi, » et tant d'autres surnoms débile comme ceux-là. Ces deux-là se surnommaient comme ceci depuis la nuit des temps. Les deux garçons étaient liés depuis tout aussi longtemps suite à une grande tragédie vécue par chacun alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Celle de la mort de leurs parents respectifs. Accident traumatisant aux yeux d'enfants de huit ans.

Naruto avait perdu ses parents durant un assassinat. Il fut sauvé par ses parents puisqu'ils l'avaient caché dans un meuble de la cuisine. L'enfant, tout juste âgé de huit ans, avait regardé toute la scène. Ne faisant aucun bruit parce qu'il avait promis à sa maman et à son papa de ne pas en faire. Il n'avait donc pas fait de bruits. Mais pour un petit garçon de cet âge, voir ça fut traumatisant. Très douloureux. Et l'enfant fut alors placé dans un orphelinat.

Sasuke, lui, les avait perdus lors du massacre de son clan. La famille Uchiha était une immense famille et elle fut anéantie en seulement une nuit. Il dormait cette fameuse nuit mais se réveilla à un moment donné pour aller aux toilettes. Et c'est là qu'il était tombé sur la scène la plus horrible de son existence. L'assassinat de son clan. Un groupe de fortuné les avaient fait assassiner. Seul lui et son frère, Itachi, étaient encore en vie, puisque l'aîné des Uchiha avait attrapé son petit-frère et fui la maison sur ordre de leurs parents. Il ne voulait qu'une chose « Sauver son petit-frère. » Mais Itachi dut partir en France peu après le massacre pour des raisons inconnues et dut envoyer son jeune frère dans un orphelinat.

Les deux garçons s'étaient donc rencontrés à l'orphelinat. Les premiers temps, ils étaient distants, très renfermés avec tous les autres enfants de l'établissement. Néanmoins, très vite, le blond se créa une carapace de sourire alors que le brun, lui, était rentré dans une carapace de froideur. Il paraît que les opposés s'attirent et là, c'était la vérité. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps et s'insultaient de « con, d'imbécile » et donnaient des surnoms à l'autre. Oui, comme « Usuratonkachi » et « Teme. » Toutefois, ils devinrent, au fil des années, les plus grands amis du monde, malgré quelques disputes et quelques insultes gentilles.

Revenant au moment présent, le brun se tourna à nouveau vers le blondinet, le fixant de haut en bas. Naruto le remarqua, se mettant à rougir un peu sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami. Agacé par ce comportement inhabituel, il finit par lui demander des explications.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, Teme ?

- Hmrf... Peut-être parce que... j'aime te regarder, non ? »

Le brun voulait lui faire comprendre mais petit à petit. Avant, il voulait s'amuser. Il voulait jouer avec son Naruto. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, faisant battre le cœur de Naruto de plus en plus rapidement et le faisant devenir une jolie petite tomate mûre. Puis, son souffle chaud se fit ressentir sur la peau halé du blondinet affolé.

« Baka... Tu fais quoi, là ? murmura le plus jeune.

- Je t'examine. »

Il resta encore deux secondes devant le blond puis se recula. Continuant à le fixer droit dans les yeux, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

« Ce soir. Viens chez moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es malade aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Hmrf... Dobe.

- Quoi ?!

- Calme... Viens c'est tout.

- Caractère de merde !

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Donc ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, hein ? De toute façon, avec toi, on n'a jamais le choix. On fait ce que tu veux, car... car tu le veux. Tu as toujours le dernier mot Tout le monde rampe à tes pieds pour finir dans ton lit. Et se faire baiser par le grand Sasuke Uchiha ! Donc je viens. Teme. »

Le brun courba un sourcil et continua de le fixer avec son éternel expression neutre et sans émotion si connu chez les Uchiha. Il posa son menton dans sa main, elle-même poser sur son genou.

« J'ai le dernier mot car je suis intelligent. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres furies qui rampent à mes pieds pour que je les baise comme tu dis.

- Euh Sas...

- Tais-toi, laisse-moi finir, Usuratonkachi.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Regarde, tu me donnes encore un ordre là !

- Naruto ! »

Le blond se tut à son nom. Il était rare que Sasuke l'utilise. Sauf s'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sérieux. Le blond ne dit donc plus rien, fixant la personne qu'il aimait secrètement le regarder avec un air sérieux sur son visage divin. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau. Tout comme son frère, à vrai dire.

« Je disais donc… Oui, j'ai toujours le dernier mot. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde est à mes pieds sauf une personne que je voudrais. Oui, toutes ces furies comme Ino, Sakura ou même des mecs comme Neji sont à mes pieds voulant que je les baise sauvagement. Que je les prenne violemment ! Mais je ne veux pas d'eux. Je ne veux pas de salopes. Je voudrais cette personne et personne d'autre.

- TU ES AMOUREUX ?! Toi ? Sasuke Uchiha ?! Le grand cœur de glace briseur de cœur ?! Mais tu es malade, Sasuke ?! Tu parles beaucoup et tu es AMOUREUX ?!

- Je vais très bien imbécile. C'est normal pour quelqu'un de finir par tomber... amoureux.

- C'est qui ? Elle est jolie ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Nee nee ? Diis-le-moiii Sasuuuuuke !

- Non, je te le dirais plus tard.

- Quand ?! Dis-le maintenant ! »

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour redescendre. Mais sûrement pas en cours. Seulement le blond le retint par la main. Il le regardait sérieusement, plongeant ses océans dans les mers d'encres du brun maintenant face à lui. À le dévisager presque tendrement. Tendrement ? Il était vraiment fou là. L'Uchiha ne savait sûrement pas ce que voulait dire « tendrement. » Enfin, dans le sens romantique du terme. Oui, car pour insulter tendrement quelqu'un, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

« Tu sais, tu risques de …

- Je risque de quoi, Sasuke... Dis-moi qui est cette fille !

- Ce n'est pas une fille...

- Oh... Je vois... HEIN ?! Tu es gay ?! Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas des filles, tu es gay ! Mais pourtant... Avant...

- Non... Enfin si, mais les filles m'ont dégoûté de la gente féminine.

- Bon... Euh, qui est ce mec alors ? »

Le brun soupira fortement. Ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes prendre en coupe le visage du blondinet, maintenant tout rougissant. Il ferma les yeux et déposa tout simplement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Le contact était doux, et les lèvres de Naruto sucrée mais tout de même légèrement épicées. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait mangé des ramens, il y a peu de temps. Tandis que celles du brun avaient un goût fruité. Comme une pêche, pensa furtivement l'Uzumaki. Le baiser fût chaste mais agréable. Un peu timide, mais tout de même là.

« Toi. »

Le cœur du blond rata un battement à l'entente de ce mot. « Toi… » C'était lui que le brun voulait. Et il le croyait. Il n'était sûrement pas… Non, il n'était pas capable de mentir sur quelque chose comme l'amour, malgré son cœur de glace. Sasuke détestait les mensonges. Alors lui mentir, à part pour la bonne cause ou une raison « évidente, » il ne le faisait jamais.

« Attends, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas … Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas !

- Tu ne rêves pas, Usuratonkachi. »

Le blond leva le visage vers le brun. Calant son visage dans le cou doucereux du brun. Il respirait librement l'odeur de son brun. Calmement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du cou pâle de l'Uchiha. Il était enfin avec son brun.

« Je t'aime Naruto.

- Je t'aime bien plus que tu m'aimes, dattebayo !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Ouaip certain même ! »

Un sourire étrangement pervers étira les tendres lèvres du brun. Brun qui s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son ange, les dévorant entièrement. Naruto sentit alors une langue taquine demander l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Il céda rapidement aux avances du brun. Le plaisir était tel que cela aurait été impossible de résister aux divines lèvres de son petit ami. Les bras du brun passèrent autours de sa taille collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Quand le manque d'air fut trop important, ils se lâchèrent enfin pour mieux reprendre leurs baisers passionnés.

« Je n'en suis pas… si sûr, murmura le brun entre deux baisers. »

Et la sonnerie retentit alors, les stoppant dans leur élan. Le brun la maudit tellement en cet instant que ses yeux auraient pu tuer n'importe qui.

« Ce soir, tu viens ?

- Mais bien sûr que je viens, votre majesté.

- Gentil manant.

- Enculé...

- Oh ? Tu ne pourras bientôt plus dire ça.

- Gné ? HEIN ?! Je vais faire le passif ? Moi ?! Le GRAND Naruto Uzumaki !

- Tout à fait.

- Teme... Je ne suis pas un passif ! »

Le blond aurait dû se taire sur cette phrase. Surtout face à un Sasuke à la possessivité dominatrice absolue.

Le brun plaqua soudainement le blondinet contre le grillage du toit. Non sans douleur. Et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres tentatrices et sucrées de son blondinet. Les mordillant, les léchant et entremêlant leurs deux muscles humides. Sasuke voulait montrer à l'Uzumaki sa grandeur et surtout le fait que le passif ne serait pas lui. Mais que ce serait le blond qui serait en-dessous. Il posa sa main sur le sexe du blond, le caressant lentement, n'accédant pas aux demandes faites par le plus jeunes, préférant le torturer avec lenteur. Il savait comment le faire, étant lui-même un homme. Il savait ce qui faisait de bien. Tout ça, ils le savaient tous les deux. Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient plus vierges, malgré le fait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis fort longtemps. Baisant une fois ou deux, histoire d'oublier cette amour impossible aux yeux des deux tourtereaux. Pourtant, là, maintenant cet amour était possible. Ils étaient enfin ensembles.

Naruto haletait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que son membre se gonflait. L'Uchiha le torturait délicieusement bien. Il adorait quand il lui mordillait le cou, qu'il léchait juste après avoir mordu puis lui faisait deux ou trois suçon par-ci par-là. Les mains du brun, et le brun lui-même, décidèrent que le T-shirt orange du blondinet était de trop ici et l'enlevèrent en quelques secondes. L'Uchiha descendit alors du cou à la clavicule droite, puis sur le torse halé de son bien aimé blond. Il s'arrêta alors sur le téton droit de celui-ci, le mordillant un peu, puis le léchant tout comme il faisait dans le cou de celui-ci auparavant. Voyant que le téton devenait dur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'acharnait dessus, il continua à le sucer malgré tout, appréciant les sons exquis émis par _son_ blond. Il adorait le goût de la peau du blond. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elle était un peu épicée et douce. Un goût comparable à du curry.

« Sasuke... Haa...

- Hn ? Que veux-tu ? Naru...

- Toi, je t'aime. »

Le brun ricana contre le bouton de chair dur. Le souffle chaud du brun fit frissonner le blondinet comme jamais. Puis Sasuke reprit sa douce torture en changeant de téton. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire de jaloux.

Le blond, lentement, abaissait ses doigts le long de son corps, jusqu'à attendre les cheveux corbeaux de son amant. Les mélangeant ensembles, les fusionnant. Le brun se releva et enleva sa chemise noire. Puis il enleva le reste des vêtements du blond. Naruto s'avança vers son amant et le débarrassa de son bas puis de son caleçon. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le toit du lycée. Le vent caressait doucement la douce peau épicée, et faisait voler les magnifiques cheveux noirs du brun. Ce moment était magique. Sasuke approcha alors ses doigts de la bouche de son ange blond qui les prit de suite en bouche, les léchant et le suçant avec avidité. Pendant que le brun continué de le caresser de part et d'autre de son corps, le mettant en feu. À aucun moment, ils se quittèrent des yeux. Ils se fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Mais désirant plus, Sasuke retira ses doigts pour les glisser dans l'intimité du blondinet. Doucement au début. Puis un deuxième arriva plus rapidement suivit d'une troisième phalange.

« C'est... Han... Bon va… vas-y ! »

Sasuke ne se le fit pas répéter, il attrapa son pantalon étalé non loin. Il en sortit une capote toute neuve et l'enfila tranquillement sur son sexe gonflé pour ne pas la casser. Il se positionna devant l'étroite entrée du petit blondinet, pas si petit que ça. Il s'y enfonça d'un seul coup, touchant la boule de nerfs érogène de son amant sur le coup, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

« Je... t'avais... Hmnf... Dit que tu étais... le passif...

- Haan... tu as raison... pour... ce-cette fois… Sas'ke... »

Le blond ondulait sous son amant, accordant alors le signal au dominant d'y aller. Ce qu'il fit dans un « À vos ordres, majesté suprême » où le blond se sentit obligé de répondre « Merci Ô, toi, Dieu du sexe ! » Faisant ressortir un rire rauque pour son amant. Ils s'époumonaient tous les deux à la cadence de leur première fois ensemble. Elle était violente, mais tout de même tendre et douce. Le ténébreux ne faisait rien sans l'accord de son ange. Jusqu'à la fin. Où ils jouirent ensembles. Les deux se tenaient dans les bras de l'autre. Peau contre peau. Cœur contre cœur. Le blondinet sortit un écouteur de la poche de son pantalon fraîchement remit et le donna à son petit ami.

« Quelle chanson ?

- « Collège Boy. » De Indochine. »

_**J'apprends d'ici que ma vie ne sera pas facile  
>Chez les gens<br>Je serai trop différent pour leur vie si tranquille  
>Pour ces gens<br>I want to see you**_

_**J'aime pourtant tout leur beau monde**_  
><em><strong>Mais leur monde ne m'aime pas, c'est comme ça<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et souvent j'ai de la peine quand j'entends tout ce qu'ils disent derrière moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais moi j'ai le droit quand tu te réveilleras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, j'ai le droit<strong>_  
><em><strong>De te faire ça quand tu te réveilleras<strong>_

_**Le droit d'ouvrir tes jambes**_  
><em><strong>Quand tu te réveilleras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, j'aime ça<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le goût du lait sur ta peau, j'ai le droit<strong>_

_**Là oui, nous sommes en vie**_  
><em><strong>Comme tous ceux de nos âges<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, nous sommes le bruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme des garçons en colère<strong>_

_**Je comprends qu'ici c'est dur d'être si différent pour ces gens**_  
><em><strong>Quand je serai sûr de moi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un petit peu moins fragile, ça ira<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to see you<strong>_

_**Là oui, nous sommes le bruit**_  
><em><strong>Comme un cerf en colère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, nous sommes le fruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme des filles en colère<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu me donnes ta vie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et nous traverserons les ciels<strong>_

_**J'ai le droit à tous les endroits**_  
><em><strong>De te faire ça, à tous les endroits<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai quand même bien le droit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, de te faire ça<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oui, j'ai le droit<strong>_

_**Oui, de te faire ça**_

_**À nos gloires ici-bas pour se revoir**_  
><em><strong>À nos rages<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a le droit de se voir<strong>_  
><em><strong>À la gloire ici-bas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pour se revoir<strong>_  
><em><strong>À nos gloires...<strong>_

_**…**_

Sasuke regarda son blond un instant puis, avec un sourire narquois, dit.

« On ira faire un test pour le sida ce soir. Et après, tu dormiras à la maison.

- Bien sûr Ô, toi, grand Seigneur et Dieu du sexe, Uchiha Sasuke ! »

_**~ The End ~  
><strong>_

_**Sora :heureuse: :**_ J'ai fini ! ENFIN ! Putain ma flemme à teddysparut ! * se prend une poutre * SA-CHAN J'AI FINIIIIII

_**Sasuke :**_ Sayoko, comment tu la supportes quand elle est comme ça ?

_**Sayoko :**_ Je ne sais pas Oo

_**Sora :triste: :**_ Méchante D:

« Et oui, la méchanceté fait partie de la vie, Sora-Kami ! Même dieu, peut la subir n'est ce pas ? »

_**Sora :**_ Tu es avec eux alors ?!

-Silence-

_**Sora :**_ La solitude le retour...~

* * *

><p><strong>*Blondie : <strong>Pour me moquer de Sayoko :3

**** En cul de canard : **J'adorais dire ça jusqu'au jour où on m'a dit « Oh regarde, tu as un cul de canard dans tes cheveux, hahaha ». Bon ok, j'étais fière de ressembler à Sas'ke ! 8D

Pour la chanson « Collège Boy » je l'ai mise car, à la base, cette chanson sert à lutter contre l'homophobie ! ^^

Merci à vous Indo ! :3

Et pour finir, je suis fière de dire « J'ai aussi bientôt fini le chapitre deux de mon autre fic ! »

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


End file.
